


Time Flies

by nothingelsematters



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff, a teeny bit of angst but that's because if Josh is involved of course there is, babies have grown up, mentioning of underage relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: They were fifteen.Now they're twenty-one.Obviously, everything has changed. But some things never will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Silly flufflet that probably barely makes any sense.

Josh still wakes with the sun, the habits of a lifetime still deeply ingrained in him. His curtains are doing a poor job of keeping out the golden summer light; all too soon it will be too warm to stay in bed, and then Jason will wake up, and Josh doesn't want that, not yet.

He likes watching Jason sleep. He loves the peaceful quiet in every line of his body, the calm expression on his face as he dreams, something that is the complete opposite of Jason while awake that it never fails to bring a smile to Josh's face. He is so beautiful like this, and Josh feels another wash of love in his heart for his funny, wonderful boyfriend. And he loves watching Jason sleep on days like this, when Jason doesn't have to be at training and Josh has no students at the rink, and total relaxation is on the cards.

His eyes trail over the sleeping figure next to him. Jason sleeps with his hair unbound, and it's everywhere, burnished by the golden light, messy and fluffy and adorable. Some of it has caught on the fuzz along his jawline, and Josh has to restrain himself from reaching out to brush it away - that will certainly wake Jason. He likes this slightly scruffy look on Jason, just as he knows Jason loves it on him.

Of course, it's a recent thing. Jason only started having to shave regularly late last year, and Josh two years ago. Josh can't help another smile as he remembers how it once was, with their baby-smooth skin that showed no trace of stubble. He remembers pressing kisses along that jaw, the softness under his lips...

With a shock, Josh realises that was six years ago. The fond memory flutters down into his brain - Jason, gangly, awkward, adorable, with oversized hands and feet and a general aura like an overgrown puppy. Not that he'd been any better himself, with his long Bambi legs and braces. He has to snuff a laugh quickly as he remembers that first time they'd found themselves alone in a hotel room and their kisses had been a little too enthusiastic...that had been the day they'd found out that braces could get caught on each other!

The memory is, of course, a little fuzzy around the edges, as all things fade with time. But he still remembers clearly that first night they'd shyly crept naked to the bed, the first time they had held each other, skinny and pale. Jason had been so tiny then...

But he isn't now. Josh is even now a little surprised to see the broad shoulders lying next to him, the muscled back down into the narrow waist, the more muscular legs and the rounded backside. He's known, of course, that Jason has been working out hard, but he's still a little shocked at how much more mature and powerful his boyfriend has become. At first, it had felt strange, but now they're used to it. This time Josh fails to stifle his giggle as he realises he's gone all reflective, dwelling on their lost youth as though he is an old man instead of only twenty-one!

The giggle, of course, wakes Jason. He yawns so sweetly that Josh forgets everything else, and his long lashes flutter slowly as his eyes open, their brown still clouded by sleep. He looks even more beautiful now, and Josh can't resist bending down to steal a kiss.

Jason smiles. "What were you laughing at, Joshie?"

"Nothing," Josh replies, running his hand up Jason's side, feeling hard muscle under his fingers. "Just...remembering, that's all."

"Remembering what?" Jason asks lazily, sliding closer to Josh, trailing a finger down his chest.

"Remembering when we first got together, and we were such little boys," Josh says, stealing another kiss on Jason's hair. "When we were skinny and scrawny. And now look at you."

"And now look at _you_ ," Jason teases back, his hand wandering lower. "I'm not the only one who's grown up, you know."

Josh's smile turns rueful. "You're the one that's still in shape, though."

Jason playfully jabs Josh in the abs. "Trust me," he purrs, "You're still in _fantastic_ shape." He pushes Josh back, and then grinning, straddles his hips, sitting on him the way they have always done.

"I've got to be," Josh catches Jason's teasing tone and turns it back on him. "You're heavier now."

Jason bursts into giggles, and this is the same boy that Josh fell in love with, only now grown up, and he will always be that same Jason. He rolls off Josh, and snuggles up to his side instead, resting his head on Josh's chest.

"I like you better like this," he says with his trademark Jason smile.

"You mean you didn't like me then?"

Jason laughs. "I did. But that's another time, isn't it? We were both children. I wouldn't be attracted to you as you were then, as I am now."

"Which is a good thing," Josh points out, "because that would land you in jail."

Jason buries his face into Josh's neck to smother his laughter.

"You know what I mean," he says, when he's recovered. "You were boy enough for me then, but the boy's grown up, and now you're all man. And you're still my Joshie."

Josh grins back and turns them on their sides so he can press their bodies together all the way down. "So I'm man enough for you now?"

Jason's return grin is wicked. "Maybe you should show me."

Josh laughs, and they kiss again. When they were fifteen, they had kissed like teenagers - sometimes sweet and innocent, other times sloppy and messy. They've got better with practice, and even though their bodies have changed, they know every inch of each other.

Josh relaxes as he feels the sensation of Jason's body against his, and when the kiss is broken, he takes a moment to rest his forehead against Jason's. "You were my only boy, and you'll be my only man," he says seriously. "For always."

"For always," Jason smiles tenderly back. "I love you, you know."

"And I love you."

"But right now," and Jason's voice takes a fast detour back to something lower and huskier that sends shivers down Josh's spine, "I'll love you more if you put that manly body of yours to work for me."

Josh can't help himself. He laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You need to strike that off your list of bedroom lines," Josh suggests, "because that was comically bad."

Jason pouts, but Josh quickly kisses him again, and lays his body over Jason's, and he knows Jason is right - once upon a time they had been younger, with different bodies, but no matter how much those bodies changed, this feeling is what he'll always come home to.

And then the memories all flee his mind, because right now in the present Jason is giving him something much more important to think about, and Josh loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one struck by how mature and adult Jason looks this season, can I?


End file.
